Vacation
by musicbaby2013
Summary: It's spring break so Denise and her little brother Bentley decide to have some fun while their mother, Thea, is gone. But what happens when they meet Michael and Dawn? Is it still all fun and games?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! It's me again. First of all I would like to say thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my last story, you guys are great! Special thanks to .X7 for giving my first review. I almost freaked out when I realized that someone actually liked that story lol. And also thank you to my friends Chris, Kayla, and Tara for helping me with some of the names in this. **

**Well let me shut up now. On with the first chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night world L.J. Smith does**

* * *

Thea's POV:

I look at the clock and see it's ten already, just one more hour before I finally get to have some kind of vacation from this house. The best thing about this trip is I get to see Dani again! Goddess how I missed her! I haven't had a chance to see her in a while so we decided to take a little time off to catch up on a few things. I just really hope Eric and the kids will be ok while I'm gone.

Eric's POV:

Just one more hour before Thea leaves. And of course she still hasn't finished packing yet.

"Eric, honey, do you know where I put my sh-"I grabbed her shades of the nightstand and handed them to her.

"Oh, thanks. I can never seem to keep up with those."

"Mom! Dani's here!" our 18 year old daughter, Denise, called from down stairs. She's tall with wavy hair an inch below her shoulders, just a shade darker than Thea's and green eyes. She's a mixture of me and Thea . Well almost, sometimes she can get a little cocky and mischievous so there's a little bit of Blaise in there too.

"What, of all times she picks today to be early? Just tell her I'll be down in a minute, Denise!" she yells from our room.

Denise"s POV:

"She'll be down in a minute, Dani," I said as I sat down on the couch across from Mom's friend. While I read my magazine a kind of awkward silence hung between us until Dani broke it.

"So how's everything going?"

"It's good,"

"Is school ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just ready to graduate" Thank goddess I'm a senior! School isn't that bad when you get to see all your friends but besides that it's nothing more than a torture chamber. A person can only take so much boredom before she goes nuts.

"I'm sure you are," right as she says that Mom comes down. Behind her I see Dad and Bentley. He's my younger brother. It might only be by a year but I hold it over him every chance I get. He's tall with short, straight hair the same color as Dad's and has Mom's brown eyes.

"Dani!" Mom calls as she walks down the stairs.

"Hey, Thea. You ready?"

"Yep, everything's packed!"

"Ok, well let me take your things to the car,"

"Ok. Bye honey, love you." She says as she hugs Dad and gives him a small kiss before letting go.

"Bye, love you too. Be careful on your way to LA."

"We will. Bye kids, I love you. Oh, and try to be good for your father. I'd hate to have to ground you during spring break." She hugs us both and pats Bentley on the back while quickly running her fingers through my hair.

"We won't do anything, Mom," Bentley states as he lets go of her.

"I know _you_ won't sweetie. But please Denise try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone. Do you really want a repeat of what happened last time?"

"No, mother. I'll be good," last time I snuck out one of Lady Hannah's chandeliers broke and of course I was grounded from any magic for three months. It wasn't really bad, _I _think but Mom freaked out. She really over reacts a lot.

"Let's hope so," she gave us one last wave before getting in the car with Dani and heading off for their vacation. Finally!

And so the fun begins…

**

* * *

Ok so there's chapter 1! love it? hate it? eh it? lol i know it's short but i'm still working on it**

**Please review! **

**So who do you wanna see next? Denise and whatever kind of fun she's talking about or do you want to learn a little more about Bentley first? Any suggestions are welcome! :D **

**Review for the next chapter! **

**Till next time all you sexy people See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up everybody! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed chapter 1 keep 'em coming **

**Sorry if I misspell anything or if something doesn't make sense :D So this is the introduction of Bentley a**

**Disclaimer: ok so I already know that I don't own the Night world **** stop reminding me! *tear***

* * *

Bentley's POV:

What to do, what to do? It's so boring around here sometimes. I think I'll just go upstairs and practice some, since I haven't played anything in a while. I walk to my room and grab my guitar. Maybe this will occupy my time for a little while.

I started looking over a song and couldn't figure out one of the chords when I heard a soft knock on the door. I looked up to see Dad walk in.

"I thought I heard you up here. You're playing again?"

"Yeah, I've missed it a lot. With school and homework and stuff I haven't had time to really play like I want to." Being a junior in high school takes up a lot more time than you would think. I used to sit up here in my room for hours at a time getting lost in each note, forgetting about everything that happened and the world entirely, focusing on the music. It's one the best feelings when you finally get a piece right that you've been working on forever. But of course now I barely have time to sleep. The teachers act like they think we don't have a life apart from working on projects and papers and whatever else homework they give us.

"I figure since it's spring break now's the perfect time to start again,"

"That's good. Weren't you writing a song at one time?" he asked.

"I was but never got the chance to finish it," I looked around and found the music in one of my folders lying on my desk.

"Maybe you could work on that, too,"

"Sure," after that he left. I guess he was just checking in. I put away the sheet music I was first looking at and picked up the song Dad mentioned. I put it on my stand and studied it for a while, then grabbed my guitar and started playing. Instead of stopping when I got to the last note, my fingers kept moving as a whole new melody formed into my head. I quickly wrote everything down before I forgot it, and then played it back to make sure it was right.

"Can you keep it down; I'm trying to talk on the phone here!" Denise shouted from across the hall.

I got louder, now trying to get on her nerves. That was a huge mistake. Next thing I know here she comes busting into my room, takes the music I just finished, and rips it to shreds. Then as if nothing happened, she calmly walks out the door. I stare after her for a moment, shocked she destroyed one of the best pieces I had ever written! I stormed in her room so angry I was ready to tear her head off.

"What. Is. Wrong with you? Are you crazy? It took me forever to finish that and now I'll probably never get it back!"

"It's not my fault you wouldn't shut up!"

"Ok, so now it's my fault?" I don't believe this! How was this my fault? Yeah, sure I was a little loud but she didn't have to rip up my paper.

"I was on the phone and I couldn't hear! What else was I supposed to do?"

"What else were you supposed to do? Did it ever occur to you that maybe you could've moved to another room? This place is huge! I'm sure there's somewhere you could have gone."

"I didn't want to go anywhere else. I have as much right to stay in my room and talk on the phone as I want. I shouldn't have to go anywhere else. Did it ever occur to you to try being considerate for once?"

"That's it! I'm not dealing with you anymore." I said. I could feel my temper flare up and I needed to get out of there before it went too far. I backed out the door and practically ran outside, desperate for some fresh air. I finally decided to take a walk to calm down. Where to? I didn't know. For how long? I didn't know that either. Little did I know this one walk would change my life.

Denise's POV:

That's what he gets for messing with me. I was kind of worried though. I hadn't seen him that upset in a while. It was because of me then too but it wasn't anything I had done to him. Actually he was sticking up for me. Last year some rumors were going around that I was a slut and sleeping with every guy in school just because I had snuck out a few times to go to a party. Long story short, he found the guy who started it and got him to say it was a lie. Let's just Bentley can be pretty convincing when he's mad enough. Don't get me wrong I can fend for myself, but it's nice having someone there as backup.

"I guess I can be nice just this once," I sighed as I went to his room, picked up his music and attempted to tape it back together.

Bentley's POV:

I found myself walking along the path in the park. I was listening to my I-pod when I bumped into a girl going in the other direction. Everything in her hands went tumbling to the ground.

"Oh, I sorry," I said as I helped her gather her stuff. She had a few text books and a notebook that went with each one. I recognized one of them as a U.S. History text book. I had that same class this semester.

"It's ok. Thanks," She got up and waited for me to hand her the notebooks.

I stood and gave her the notebooks. When I looked up I was staring into lighting blue eyes. The wind was blowing a little and her midnight colored bangs flew from behind her ear and into her face. The rest of it was cropped short and hung straight, right at her neck. She had slightly tanned skin and high cheekbones. Her thin nose was set off by the full lips of her mouth, but in every way was still beautiful. There was a buzzing electricity in the atmosphere the moment she looked into my eyes. She was the most amazing person I had ever seen before. Who was this girl?

"Hi, my name is Dawn," and at the sound of her voice the rest of my anger melted away as my entire world was flipped upside down.

**

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 2! So what do you think? **

**Please Review! All comments and/or suggestions are more than welcome! :D**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it **** Please review and we'll see what happens in the next chapter! Till then my gorgeous people See Ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK! Sorry I've been gone for like ever but I've been waaaayyyyyyyyyy too busy anyway here's chapter 3! Hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Night world belongs to L.J. Smith not me **

* * *

Bentley"s POV:

"Hi," It was all I could say. She reached out to shake my hand and when I grabbed hers a shock went through my entire body. For a split second the world dissolved as I looked into her eyes. Even though I had seen Dawn before I felt as if I knew her, almost like a form of recognition. But before anything else could happen she jerked her hand away from mine.

"My name's Bentley," Why wasn't my mind working? I should say something else and stop being such an idiot.

"Nice to meet you, Bentley. Um, are you ok?"

"What?" It took a minute to realize what she said. "Oh, I'm fine. I haven't really seen you around, are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just got here a few days ago."

"Oh, well how do you like it so far?"

"It's wonderful! This whole place is so peaceful."

"Yeah it is. So, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior,"

"I am too," I wonder if I'll have any classes with her?

"That's cool. Well I kinda need to be getting back and put the rest of my stuff up."

"Mind if I walk with you?" The words were out of my mouth before I knew it. I couldn't let her go yet.

"No, not at all," Was it just me or did she have a sparkle in her eyes when she said that?

"Here, let me take that," I took some of her book and carried them for her.

"You don't have to do that,"

"It's fine. I don't mind." And with that we started walking towards her place. She was in the building next to mine so I knew I'd get to see her often. Every now and then I'd look at her and catch her watching me. She would always look away. She had a look on her face like she was torn about something. I was just about to ask her something when she stopped and I realized we were at her building.

"Well, this is it. I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you walking with me,"

"Actually I live the building right next to yours, so it wasn't any trouble at all."

"Good, I guess I'll see you around,"

"Alright," No! Don't let her go, keep her talking you moron. "Wait! If there's anything you might need I'd be happy to help. Maybe I could give you a tour or something, show you around?" Great now I sound desperate. She'll never give me the time of day.

"Ok, I'd like that." Yes!

"Great! How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's good, around one o'clock?"

"Perfect," I said with a smile on my face.

"It's set then. See you later."

"See ya," I watched her walk into her building and then headed towards mine. Did that really just happen? I looked up in the sky and noticed it was starting to get dark out. I didn't realize it was getting that late. A smile was on my face as I walked back into my home and into my room. I saw Denise crack her door open and peep out at me. I waved and stepped into my room. I guess she didn't expect me to come home quite so happy. I had completely forgotten about the fight and why I had been outside on the path at all. It's weird how you can meet someone and they male you forget about everything. When I looked on my desk I was surprised to see my music taped back together with a note beside it. It read: "I know it's not perfect but it's the best I could do. sorry about before, I didn't mean to make you that upset but hey I'm your sister, it's my job to pick fights with you!" Definitely wasn't expecting that. But that's just the way she is. She can change at a second's notice. I put the music and the note in my folder and laid it back on my desk.

Denise"s POV:

What's gotten into Bentley? I've never seen him smile like that. And who was that girl I saw him talking to earlier? She must be new because I've never seen her before. Ugh, whatever. I was bored so I started to pick up my magazine when Ethan, my boyfriend for the past year, called. He always has perfect timing.

"Hello,"

"Hey, baby. Guess what."

"What?"

"There's a party tonight at Jason's place. You wanna go?"

"I'd love to! What time?"

"It starts at nine, so I'll come get you around 8:30."

"Good, that gives me an hour to get ready. Then we have twenty minutes to hang out before we have to leave."

"Yeah, we could go and walk in the park for a while,"

"Sounds nice. We can finally have some time together," Of course I got grounded lately so that meant I couldn't see anyone, including Ethan. Now that my sentence is up I'm free to do what I want, but I have a feeling after tonight that won't last much longer.

"Yeah, so I'll see in a little while,"

"Ok, love you,"

"Love you too, always will,"

We hung up at the same time. to avoid the whole "You hang up first, No you hang up" argument we agreed to always hang up two seconds after the last words are spoken. It's just easier to us that way. Now on to getting ready. What shall I wear?

Eric's POV:

I really missed Thea. Sure it's nice to have some "me time" but I'd rather be with my soulmate. spending time with her beats everything else. I was sitting on the couch in the living room when I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Denise coming down the stairs. She had a scheming look on her face. What is she up to now?

"Hey honey,"

"Hey dad. You haven't seen my bag around anywhere have you? You know, the leather one?"

"Nope I haven't. You need it for something?" Yes I know that might have been a stupid question, but most of the time it's the only way I keep up with what's going on around here.

"I'm going to a party with Ethan tonight and that's the only bag that goes with this outfit. Are you sure you haven't seen it?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Did you check underneath you bed?"

"I'm such an idiot! Thanks dad!" and with that she ran back up the stairs and into her room. She yelled back "Found it!" after about two minutes. Everything of hers that comes up missing is usually found under her bed. After about another ten minutes or so there was a knock at the door. When I opened it Ethan was standing there.

"Hey, Mr. Ross. Is Denise ready yet?"

"I'm ready!" called Denise before I could even open my mouth. She practically flew down the stairs and nearly ran into me.

"Sorry, dad. Ready Ethan?"

"Yep,"

"Great, let's go! Bye dad,"

"Bye, be careful! And this time be back by curfew, please." Last time we let her go out she didn't come back home three in the morning! And her curfew's at midnight.  
Goddess, please don't let her do anything stupid tonight!

* * *

**Yea! so that's chapter 3 :) like I said before sorry for taking so long but I've been extremely busy lately 3 anyway I hope you like it! Please review! Even if you do hate me now review anyway all comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated Till then all my beautiful peoples - See Ya! 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey folks! Thanks to everyone who read my last chapter, I hope you guys liked it. The only thing is I haven't really gotten any reviews for it. Come on people, I almost didn't even write this chapter. Please please please review? Even if it is bad you can always tell me how to make it better. Anyway here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Night World, the wonderful L.J. Smith does**

* * *

Denise's POV:

I got into Ethan's car and we headed to the park. He had on a dark pair of blue jeans and a green American Eagle shirt that clung to his muscles a little bit but not showing off too much. He had a toned body with a bit of a tan. His brown hair blown slightly out of place by the wind as he was driving with the window down. He looked over at me and smiled, catching me staring at him.

"See something you like?" he asked.

"Maybe, move your head out of the way and I just might," I said back. He tried to look offended but failed since he knew I was joking.

"Ha ha, very funny. But remember the one who's carrying back home." It was meant as a threat but there was a playfulness in his eyes.

"And how could I forget?" I asked, looking back at him with a smile on my face. We could tease each other like this for hours, neither one of us getting tired of it. We've always had fun together. We pulled into the parking lot beside the park and got out. There was still some light from the sun and hardly any clouds out. It was a really nice day. Ethan took my hand as we started to walk along the track. The park was huge and the track weaved its way through it. We saw a bench off to the side and sat there for a little while. The wind started to blow and I was getting a little cold. A shiver went through me. Ethan had brought his jacket with him and he gave it to me. Not much longer we had to leave. As we were walking back to the car I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw a guy standing beside a tree looking right at me. A whole new shiver went through me but it wasn't from the cold. I had the strangest feeling about him. He never looked away, just staring straight into my eyes, Then he opened his mouth like he was going to say something but quickly shut it and walked away. I turned back towards the car and Ethan had a concerned expression on his face.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I thought I saw something. I guess not."

"Ok. Let's go, we're already late." And so we left.

It was a quiet ride. I couldn't stop thinking about that guy. What did he want? And what was he going to say? As I tried to figure it out I realized neither one of us were saying anything. Even the radio was off and Ethan always had it on. An awkward silence hung in the air until he spoke.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Why?"

"You're really quiet all of a sudden. Usually I can't get you to shut up."

"Oh really? Do you want me talk your head off then?"

"That's better. Here's the Denise I know." A smile formed on his face and I couldn't help one of my own.

"Whatever. Let's just go to the party ok? I don't want to be too late." It was nine fifteen and it started at nine. I didn't always mind being late but this was my first party in a while. I needed to start it off right.

"Fine then. And we're only a few minutes late. It's not like Jason is gonna kill us or anything."

"I know. I'm just glad I'm finally out of the house! Do you know how hard it is being forced to sit still for more than an hour?" What can I say? I'm a restless person. I always have to be doing _something_.

"Well you poor baby. How could they ever put you through such torture?" I could practically see the sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't make fun of me!" And I hit him in his shoulder.

"Ow! Violent much?"

"Maybe a little. But you started it so it's your fault." I said, crossing my arms in front of me.

"And how is it my fault?"

"You were making fun of me! Did you really expect me to let it go? You should know better by now."

"True, but did you have to hit me?"

"That didn't even hurt and you know it!" I barely even hit him. If that hurt then something's obviously wrong here.

"So! You didn't have to hit me." He looked at me with that hurt puppy dog face of his.

"Would it make you feel better if I said I was sorry?"

"A little,"

"Then I'm sorry,"

"Ok,"

"Sorry you can't take a hit from a girl!"

"That's not fair!" He said as we were pulling up to Jason's house.

"You never said what I was apologizing for. And anyway we're here. Let's go!"

"Not before you actually apologize for hitting me first," He made a point of saying what he wanted an apology for this time.

"Fine. I'm sorry for hitting you. Is that better?"

"Yes, now was that so hard?"

"Maybe." We both laughed at that.

"Whatever. Come on, we better get inside." He got out of his side first and before I could open my door he walked around to my side and opened it for me. He was so sweet at times. When I got out he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers as we walked to the door. The house wasn't huge but it was big enough. Most of the furniture had been moved out of the way except for a few tables here and there. Music was blasting from a stereo in the corner of the living room. There were people everywhere. Jason's parents were out of town this week so of course a lot of them were drinking, including Jason. I looked over the rest of the crowed and saw Mali and Becca were here too. I hadn't seen my two best friends in forever so while Ethan went over to Jason, I walked towards my friends.

"Denise!" Mali called when she saw me walking over.

"They finally let you out. Well it's about time! I never knew two months could be so boring." Becca said, although I'm pretty sure she was exaggerating some for my sake.

"Sorry about that, but I'm back now and dying for a drink."

"Come on, they're over here." And they led me to a table with several cups filled with alcohol. Little did I know that would be the start of the biggest mistake I could make that night.

I grabbed a cup and was going to turn around to talk to Becca when I bumped into something behind me and spilled half of my drink.

"Ugh! Seriously?" I turned around to see what I'd bumped into. It wasn't something, but someone.

"Sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's fine, I'll just get another one." I said and looked up to see who it was. It was a guy. He had brown hair with hazel eyes you could look into for miles. He was a few inches taller than me. But none of that was what made me stand there frozen in front of him. This was the same guy I saw at the park. The one who was staring at me and made chills go down my spine. At the same time he looked way too familial, like I'd seen him somewhere else besides the park. But where?

"Denise? Hello? Earth to Denise? We have to go!" Mali towed me away calling back to the guy, "Sorry about her. She's not always like this. " and to me, "Seriously snap out of this!" and back to him, "We'll see you later, Michael!" By then we were all the way to the other side of the room.

"What is wrong with you? You've never-"

"You said his name was Michael right?"

"Yes, Michael Cleaton. Why?" Where had I heard that name before?

"I know I've seen him before but I can't remember where."

"He was in our English class last semester and he's in my Honors A&P class this semester." That's how I knew him. We both had Mrs. Burke for English. But that still doesn't explain what happened at the park.

"Finally, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Ethan came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hey Mali! What's up Becca?"

"Nothing much, just glad to see Denise out of the house. What's up with you?" Becca replied, replacing her once worried expression with a small smile.

"Same thing,"

"That's cool. Well, we're just gonna go over there," Mali pointed her finger in a random direction. "We'll talk to you later?" She directed that to me.

"Yeah,"

"Alright, bye." And they left in the opposite direction from what Mali said at first.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"The look on Mali's face." Why did he have to notice everything?

"I don't know. Maybe she didn't feel good or something." Please let him shut up about it!

"Oh," That was all he said. I was sure he wasn't convinced that was it but he didn't push the subject any further.

"Hey Ethan! Come here!" One of his friends shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a sec!" he yelled back. "Wanna go with me?" he asked me.

"No, you go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Ok," He gave me a quick kiss and went to the kitchen. "Hey man, what's up?"

I decided to go outside. They had a little patio in the back and I sat in one of the chairs. It was a beautiful night out. There weren't any clouds in the sky and there was a full moon. You could see the stars shining against the blackness of the sky. I almost expected for there to be some more people out here, but it was just me. The wind had started to blow and I was getting cold so I put my jacket on when I heard the door open behind me. My heart was practically beating out of my chest as that strange feeling came back. This could not be who I thought it was. Sure enough, when I turned around, Michael Cleaton was standing there.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you out here," He said.

"Yeah, I thought I would sit and relax for a while."

"It is nice out here isn't it?"

"It is."

"You mind if I sit here?" He gestured to the chair beside me.

"No, go ahead."

For a while we both just sat there looking at the sky. Unlike before when I was in the car with Ethan, there was no awkward silence. There was nothing weird or uncomfortable about it. Every now and then I would look at him. I couldn't help myself. And sometimes I'd get the feeling he was watching me too. I would have sat there and waited for Ethan to come findme if I hadn't wanted to hear his voice again.

"Listen, about earlier I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to bump into you like that." It was a despreate attempt but it worked.

"It's fine. I should have been paying more attention. It wasn't your fault,"

"Maybe not but still. "

Everything fell silent again. I was going to get back up and find Ethan but my curiosity go tthe better of me. This guy was starting to drive me crazy.

"Why were you at the park earlier?"

"What?"

"You were there. Me and Ethan went walking and when we were about to leave I saw you staring at me."

"What are you talking about, you saw me staring at you?" He looked at me like I was crazy but his eyes widened a little in panic, ruining the effect. He stood up to leave but I stopped him before he could get to the door.

"I know it was you. You were standing there beside that tree looking straight at me! Your mouth opened like you were trying to say something but you just walked away."

"I don't know what you're talking about. That wasn't me." He hesitated before speaking which was all the proof I needed.

"Yes it was, Michael! Just admit it already!" I reach out and touch his arm. And it was like lightning struck me. But not exactly painful. The shock went through my entire body. It only lasted a second because I took my hand away. But after that first contact something waas drawing me to him. I couldn't resist reaching out for him again. This time I didn't let go. My legs felt weak and they couldn't support me anymore. Michael caught me but we both somehow ended up on the floor. The same force that was drawing me to him lifted my head up and our lips met. The kiss was soft and sweet. Then I felt the connection. That sudden click as our minds merged together and the silver cord snapped into place. A blindingly bright light engulfed us as we drifted in this state of bliss, but in a small corner I saw a black spot that got bigger each time I looked at it. All this screaming and yelling seemed to be coming from it and I realized it was one of Michael's memories but before I could see it someone else had joined us outside. Everything collapsed around me. Our whole world shattered as we fell back into reality. The kiss broke off as we quickly pulled away from each other and we got back on our feet. Mom had told me that I might find my soulmate someday so I was kind of happy that it happened, but what I wasn't expecting was the person who had walked in on us.

Ethan.

"What the hell is going on here? You know what, don't even answer that 'cause we're done. I'm out." There was so much hurt in his voice and when he looked at me the pain in his eyes almost killed me. I stood there frozen for a second after he stormed back inside but recovered and ran after him.

"Denise I'm so sorry..." I heard Michael say before I was gone but I put it to the back of my mind. Not that I had forgotten about what had happened, I never would, but my main goal was to find Ethan. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found. Now my ride was gone and I didn't feel like trying to hunt down Mali or Becca so I grabbed my phone and called the last person I could think of.

Bentley's POV:

"Is Dad there?" That was the first thing Denise said when I answered my phone.

"No, he out with Galen. Why?"

"Good I need you to come get me at Jason's house."

"What happened? I thought you were there with Ethan."

"He left. It's a long story, just get here!" Then she hung up. I swear this family gets crazier and crazier every day. I got my keys and went to my car almost dreading to find out what happened. When I got there Denise was standing on the front porch. Was it just me or did she actually look nervous? She saw me and walked over to the car. As she got in she wiped off a few tears from her face. She was crying? Oh god this was bad.

"Tell me what happened."

"No,"

"Denise-"

"Bentley, please, just drive." I could tell she was really pissed off so I gave in. I started the car and headed back home. She hadn't been this upset in a while. And I can't ever remember seeing her cry. Whatever it was going on it better not be because of Ethan, and if it is, he's dead. It wasn't until we were back home and parked in the garage when she spoke.

"He left me." Another tear fell which she hastily wiped away.

"What?" Like I said, he's dead.

"Ethan left me. That's it. We're over." She explained to me everything that happened. Honestly I felt bad for her. Finding your soulmate while already being with someone else has got to suck.

"I'm sorry. Not for finding Michael, but for everything else."

"Yeah, me too." she got out of the car and went in the house. Dad was still out so we didn't have to worry about explaining any of this to him yet. Denise went to her room and I stayed downstairs in the living room watching TV. Well, at least she didn't break curfew this time

* * *

**So there's chapter 4! sorry it took a while to update but in between school and band practice and exams I don't have a lot of free time but I'm doing the best I can. Pleeeeaaaasssseee review! To me almost anything is better than nothing so I'm not going to post another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews for this one. Anyway I really hope you guys like this one and if you don't ALL suggestions are welcome! Till then folks, Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up you guys? Yes I know it's been months since I last updated but my schedule blew up all at once and I just got done with band camp last week and had practice again today but I'm back. I'll try my best to update more regularly and sincerely apologize for my absence. Anyway here's chapter 5, hope you like it and if you don't like I've said in the past ALL comments and suggestions are welcome and greatly appreciated! Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed my last chapters keep 'em coming Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any part of NW **

* * *

Bentley's POV:

"No, no don't le- Ow!" I woke up with a thud and a sharp pain in my arm. It took me a minute to realize I had rolled off the bed and took my covers with me. I got back up and cleaned my room like I usually do. My stomach growled so I headed down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast.

"Surprised to see you up this early, I thought you weren't going to get up until 11. At least that's what you said last week." My dad laughed from the kitchen table.

"Just couldn't sleep I guess. What time is it anyway?"

"It's 8:30."

"Well I got two more hours than usual. Anyway, I finished that song you were talking about yesterday."

"Great! You should play it for us sometime,"

"I might," I finished the last bit of my orange juice and went back up to my room. A few minutes later I heard a crash come from Denise's room, at least she's up. I walked across the hall and knocked on her door.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled at me but her voice was kinda thick. Was she crying again? Another crash. This time instead of knocking I opened the door; that was a mistake. Before I could step through the door she screamed "Go away!" and a book came flying towards my face. I closed the door before it could hit me and went back to my room. Dad always said she reminded him of Aunt Roz when she was little.

Denise's POV:

Ugh! Where is he? Its too early in the morning for him to be gone anywhere and he would never sleep in this late so I know he can hear his phone. Why won't he pick up? I just trashed my room because of him so the least he could do is give me two minutes to explain everything. Oh, come on! Ethan you cant' do this to me now. Stupid bastard trying to ignore me after all the shit I put up with from him. Damnit just answer your ph-

"What do you want, Denise?"

"Ethan, please just list-"

"Why did you even call me? Shouldn't you be making out with your new boyfriend or something?"

"If you would just listen to me and give me a chance to explain I'm sure you'd understand."

"Understand what, that you've lied to me this entire time? I'm pretty sure I got that, you made yourself loud and clear last night."

"No! You don't get it! Meet me by the track at 3 today and I promise you'll understand. Please?"

"How do I know you're not lying to me now?"

"Do you still trust me?"

"I don't know anymore, why should I?"

"Just be there alright?"

"Fine, I better not regret this." and with that he hung up. What does he mean "I better not regret this"? Does he even know Michael? Just thinking about him sent those same chills down my spine. Where was he? And what does he know about me? I know I didn't even get two hours of sleep last night. I was up the whole time thinking about him, if not that he was in my dreams. No, I can't think about him right now. It's Ethan I'm worried about not Michael. I looked around my now destroyed room as tears, once again, streamed down my face. Why does everything happen to me? I sat down on my bed and my phone rang. It's was probably Ethan wanting to scold me some more. When I looked on the screen I didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Denise?"

"This is she, who is this?"

"Hey it's Michael," Oh Goddess help me now!

Eric's POV:

Maybe I should go check on Denise? Wait, no, that would just upset her more. Everything's quiet now after she quit her little tantrum. Then again that could the still calm right before the storm. Bentley told me what happened, I could tell it was only part of it though, last night after I got in. I don't blame her for being upset but maybe she overacting a little. But what do I know, I'm just their father. Yep the famous dad who's never listened to and never gets told the whole story, as usual. Thea would know exactly what to do. She just had to leave as soon as everything happens doesn't she? Oh well, she deserves a vacation anyway. I just wish she were here. Maybe I'll call her? But her and Dani are probably in the middle of something. She'll call me later when she has time. I guess there's still one other person I could talk to. I picked up my phone and dialed her number praying she answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roz it's me,"

"Eric! I haven't heard from you in a while, how is everything?"

"It's been better..."

Bentley's POV:

I know I'm forgetting something. But what the crap is it? I've been sitting here for the last hour trying to figure it out and still nothing. I'm so slow sometimes. Then everything that happened yesterday finally hit me. I have a date with Dawn! Well it's not a date, is it? No of course not or she would have said so, but I was the one that asked her so that means I would have said it? I'm so confused! I looked at the clock and realized it was 12:30 and I was supposed to meet her at 1! Crap I still have to get ready. Wait, where was I even supposed to meet her? Oh, right at the park. What am I gonna wear?

* * *

**Of all things and he worries about what he's gonna wear! Well that's it for this chapter :) I hope you guys like it even though it has been forever since I last updated! Maybe you don't hate me? And if you do tell me how I can make up for it by clicking that cute little review button down there! Anyway thanks so much for being patient with me and I hope this isn't quite so bad. I've had the worst writer's block ever lately so I'm glad to have this little breakthrough but I'm afraid it might not last long so at this point anything is greatly appreciated! Until next time you guys See Ya! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! First I wanna start by apologizing for not updating in a long while :( I can't even begin to describe how much I've missed updating and all of you guys. Hopefully things will start slowing down a bit for me and I'll get to write more but we'll see what happens :) So finally here's the next chapter Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bentley's POV

"Hey you ok in there?" Dad asked outside my door.

"Yeah, just looking for something," Who would've thought it would be so hard to find a shirt?

"Oh, ok. Just wondering what all the noise was about." he said then walked back downstairs.

Ten minutes later I finally found the green American Eagle shirt I was looking for. I wonder if she'll like it? The thought reminded me of what happened yesterday. Dawn just appeared out of no where on that track. With those brilliant blue eyes and breathtaking smile, how could I ever forget her? But when we shook hands it was like we were the only two people left in this world. Too bad it only lasted for a second because she jerked her hand back from mine. I looked up at the clock and it was 12:55. Crap, I only have five minutes! I tripped over the last stair and almost fell on the way down. I was going to tell dad I'm leaving but he's gone somewhere else so I just left him a note.

It's not that long of a walk to the park so I didn't have to drive. I was only a couple minutes but Dawn wasn't there. I thought maybe she's somewhere else in the park waiting for me so I walked around but still couldn't find her. Where is she? I went back to where I ran into her yesterday and waited there but she never showed. Of course she wouldn't want to come. She probably thinks I'm some weirdo anyway. I checked the time again and it was 1:38. I might as well give up. Then just as I get up to leave I hear footsteps running towards me.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late but my mom wanted me to unpack a few more things." I was so glad she finally came I couldn't help the smile spread across my face.

"That's fine. I haven't been waiting too long," I didn't want to make her feel bad, so I kind of lied a little. Maybe she won't notice.

"Good. So where do we start?"

The next couple of hours we spent walking around the city talking the whole way. I was a nervous wreck at first but she made everything so easy. She always had questions to ask or brought up another topic that got me talking. Being around her was almost a s simple as breathing. She even had a good sense of humor! She seemed genuinely interested in everything I said. I haven't had this much fun just talking to someone in a while. We weer both getting a little hungry so we stopped a a diner a few blocks from her building. We order our food and waited for it.

"So how are you liking the city?" I asked her.

"It's pretty cool so far. The tour guide guy wasn't all that bad either, he really knew his stuff." she said with a teasing smile.

"Great! I'll be sure to tell him you said that."

"Thanks but I think he heard me anyway."

"Yeah, he did."

"This is a neat little diner."

"Yeah, it's been here ever since I can remember. Mom and dad used to take me and my sister here for ice cream all the time when we were little. We still come here sometimes."

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have a brother or sister."

"You're an only child? I didn't know that."

"Yeah. I guess I didn't get around to mentioning it earlier."

"You ever get lonely?"

"Not really. I usually hung out with my friends a lot so I never really was alone but I still thought about it sometimes. It seemed like everyone else I knew had a younger brother or an older sister except me but I guess you get used to it after a while."

After that the waitress brought our food back. We sat and ate for a while. The food was amazing as usual. I don't know why but Dawn was a bit surprised at how good it was. It might not be the best looking place but the food beats a lot of other restaurants around here. When we were both finished I paid for the mean and we left.

"Do you mind if we go back to the park?" she asked.

"Sure, that's fine with me." So we went back to the park and just relaxed. It's funny how you always notice the little things in some people. Especially with Dawn. Like the few little freckles around her nose that she tries to hide with make-up but you can still just barely see them, or with every step she takes her hair bounces slightly. The way she chews on her lip when she's thinking about something and how she always looks down when she's walking. It's impossible not to laugh when she laughs. She has a habit of playing with her hair too. And when she talks about something she's really in to her blue eyes get even brighter. Every time I looked into those eyes it was like she drew me in closer.

We sat down on one of the benches by the track and continued our conversation. After a minute she shivered and I had my jacket with me so I wrapped it around her.

"Oh, no, you don't have to. I'll be fine." she refused.

"It's ok. I didn't really need it anyway." She already had the jacket on but I couldn't seem, and didn't really want, to let go of her so I just kept my arm around her shoulder. Luckily she didn't mind at all but just looked up at me with that beautiful smile of hers.

"Thanks, I'm much better now."

"Anytime," Her face was only inches away from mine and it was like there was this force that drew us closer and I couldn't resist it anymore. I leaned in until our lips were just barely an inch apart, letting her make the last move until they met. I don't know what I was expecting but it wasnt what happened.

The moment our lips met everything and everyone else disappeared. We were floating in this pinkish haze, or at least that's what it was at first. Then something shifted and it turned to a lovely purple, like the color of rain washed violets. That's when I realized it was Dawn. I was in her mind. And what a wonderful place it is.

_"You really think so?" _that was her.

_"I do. Wait, you can hear me?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Oh, cool." _We stayed like this for a long time, just exploring each other and letting our thoughts flow freely. She was so open with everything it wasn't hard to do. I found out her dad died when she six. Hit by a drunk driver.

_"I'm so sorry," _I thought and held her a bit tighter

_"It's fine. I still miss him a lot but it's easier now and my mom has always been there for me. Sometimes I just wished I could remember a little more about him."_

We went back and forth like this until she pulled away. I couldn't help the small moan I let slip.

"We had to come back sometime," she laughed.

"If only it didn't have to be so soon,"

"Do you have any idea how late it is?" I realized how dark it had gotten and saw her point.

"I guess you're right,"

"Hey, we still have tomorrow and the next day and the day after that and the day after that..." I grabbed her hand as we walked back to her building. she handed me back my jacket when we reached her door. He hand touched mine and we felt the shock again but she didn't jerk away this time. It wasn't painful but kinda pleasant once you got used to it.

"Well-" Her lips cut me off as she gave me a quick kiss.

"Thanks, for everything." she said.

"You're welcome, anytime." She let go of my hand and opened her door.

"Goodnight," she smiled

"Goodnight," I said as she closed it.

I went over to my building the happiest guy alive.

Denise's POV

Things hadn't gone exactly as I had planned today. Before last night I was supposed to spend all day with Ethan but instead I spent it arguing with him about Michael! Of all people Micheal, who I didn't even realized existed until yesterday, but is now my soulmate. I finally got Ethan to understand what happened but he's still pissed. Then Michael called but he just got on my nerves even worse and that didn't help things between me and him at all. This was supposed to be a good spring break! My first week of freedom in a while, but of course, as Becca would say, shit happens.

* * *

**Well there it is! Hope you guys liked it :) please feel free to review because I really appreciate it! Once again I have to say I'm sorry for being gone for so long but please be patient with me as I am trying to do better :) Love ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Two chapters in a row :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

Eric"s POV

"You really haven't changed have you?" Roz said walking out of the restaurant. Her phone was being crazy when I called her earlier so we decided to meet up for dinner. It was nice having her around to talk to. I got to catch up with her and everything she's doing. When she reached up to put her hair behind her ear I noticed something sparkle on her hand.

"What's that?" I pointed to her finger.

"What? Oh! I was going to wait till Thea got back to tell you but I guess I might as now do it now. He proposed!" she squealed a little at the end.

"Congratulations! That's great! When did he?"

"Just yesterday!" He and her boyfriend, Blake, had been together for a few years now and all of us liked him. Even Denise had to admit that she didn't hate him.

"The ring is stunning, matches you perfectly." It was silver with one perfect three carat diamond in the middle with smaller ones wrapping around the sides, each one smaller that the other but no less beautiful.

"Thanks, Blake said he spent about seven months with the jeweler designing it. Making sure it was just looked back down at the ring adjusting it as she put it back on.

"Well, I'm happy for you as long as you are."

"I am. I have to say though, I wasn't expecting you would be so easy about it. I thought maybe you'd grill me a little more." she said with a little chuckle.

"Well, I figured if you didn't want him you wouldn't have said yes. You've always know what you wanted and stick to it so I thought I'd trust you this time." That made her laugh even more.

"This time? I never thought I'd see the day that my brother would actually trust me. I can only hope it'll last." she teased.

"Don't get too used to it. Besides, you would've known if we didn't like him by now. Thea would make sure of that!" Thea and Roz still have a really close relationship and keep in touch often. They always have trusted each other.

"Speaking of Thea, how is she?"

"She's good. Her and Dani went on vacation this week. Last time I talked to her she had just gotten back to the hotel from shopping so she definitely loved that."

"That's good! Well I guess I better get going, don't want to get back home too late."

"Nope, but I'm glad I got to see you," By now we were back to our cars.

"Me too, well, I'll see you later. Love you," she hugged

"Bye, love you too. Tell Blake I said hi."

" I will," and with that she drove off.

When I got back home the first thing I heard was yelling. Looks like Denise is back at it again.

Denise's POV

"Because I can! That's none of your business anyway!"

"Yeah, and making out with Micheal was any of yours?"

"Oh, don't even start that, you know exactly what happened!" I've explained that whole thing like five times now and Ethan still won't get over it. I didn't mean to kiss Michael but but it still happened. Turns out he's actually my soulmate! But still no matter how many times I say it he still doesn't seem to fully believe it. Of fall people he should know all about it since his older brother found his but I guess it's not the same.

"Do I really?"

"Yes you do! Have I ever lied ot you before? No, so why would I lie about something like this?"

"I could be asking you the same question." he did nothing to hide the anger in his voice.

"But I'm not lying! I don"t even know why I'm trying to convince you anymore, I'm done. Obviously you could care less about anything I say whatsoever. You know, for a minute there I thought you might have actually understood but I guess I was wrong." I hung up without giving him the chance to respond. Why is he being so difficult? It's like everything I say goes in one ear and out the other. Nothing seems to matter except for the fact that I kissed Michael. Nothing. I wish I could make him listen and get some sense but that's practically impossible. Instead out burying myself under pillows and blankets on my bed I decide maybe fresh air will do me better so I went to the old playground out by the school. No one knows I come out here sometimes and sit on the swings except for Bentley. I still don't know how he found out. I'm glad I got my coat cause it's pretty cold but it's a beautiful night. Hardly any clouds so you can see the stars shine clearly.

Everything seems to get better when I'm out here. There's no one to bother me or nothing to stress about. All is right with everything. At least until I heard the footsteps from behind me. I knew who was there but didn't want to believe it.

I turned around and stared right into his eyes.

"Hey Michael,"

* * *

**What do ya think? Please review and feel free to say anything that you think would make it better. You have no Idea what your comments mean to me and I can't thank you enough for even reading this. Love you guys! Till next chapter, See ya :)**


End file.
